mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put the proposal in the 'following deadline' section. No confidence vote against UNEC for abuse of power and not involving Dr horrible before isuing edicts. *Kaneland for *Amun-Seth against *AAC against *UP against *Landland abstain *Novak against - The UNEC needs 2/3 of its members to approve,' there is no obligation mentioned anywhere to consult the third member if 2 are already in agreement -this is intentional as it allows the UNEC to do its job in the absense of a member - you are voting aginst the very mechanism of the UNEC itself' **'There is always the chance that the third member could convince another or both members to take a different course of action. - Solomon' *Stahl Federaion for *Shaderia: Abstain, I think this needs some ammendments. Should the issue be urgent and the other person shows no sign of being available anytime soon then a decision can be made in the absence, however, for all other things I think 24 hours should be given for the other member to be consulted. No army can pass through a UNAT territory without first gaining UN permission *AAC for *UP for *AS for Make Lupaia a UNAT *Stahl Federation Abstain *AAC for, but the only fair way for this to happen would be if the UN invaded it. *AS for *Novak for *UP abstain *Shaderia: For *Lupaia for, with caveat: the Conclave may be forewarned of any extreme actions taken on their behalf and may return the country to their leadership should they return. *Landland Abstain *Kaneland: Against. This is another misuse oftaxpayer money. Make Stahl a UNAT *AAC for *Kaneland Agianst *Landland - against *Stahl Federation against *UP abstain *AS abstain *Shaderia: Against Make AAC a UNAT *Stahl Federation for *AAC against *UP against *AS abstain *Landland For *Kaneland: For Re-Englishifying of Telford *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *kaneland: For *AAC against *UP against *AS against Germanification of Paramoria *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *AAC against *UP against *Shaderia: For, he's basically hitler anyway *AS for. This would amuse me greatly. *Kaneland: For The right of Patrice Wilson to a fair trial *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *AS abstain *AAC against *UP against *Novak against *Kaneland: FOR *Shaderia: For =All trials should be fair, civilised and take all of the facts into consideration, it is a basic human right. = *Shaderia for *AAC against *UP abstain. How would this happen? Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency. Category:UN